<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i don't wanna be your friend, i wanna kiss your lips by Zoejoy24</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24985288">i don't wanna be your friend, i wanna kiss your lips</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoejoy24/pseuds/Zoejoy24'>Zoejoy24</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Prodigal Son (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Clubbing, Dancing, F/F, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Pre-Relationship, Prodigal Son Pride Bingo, weak at the knees</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:22:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,003</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24985288</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoejoy24/pseuds/Zoejoy24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dani is not having a good time.</p><p>She enjoys a night out as much as the next girl, but this club is really not her scene.  She doesn’t know what possessed her cousin to bring her here, or how she even heard about this place, or how she got them in, and once they’d gotten in, it took approximately 4.5 seconds for her cousin to leave her at the bar and disappear onto the dance floor.</p><p>Then, she hears a familiar voice, and her night quickly goes to worst ever to best ever.</p><p> </p><p>Written for the Weak at the Knees square on the Prodigal Son Trash Server Pride Bingo Card.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dani Powell/Ainsley Whitly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Prodigal Son Pride Bingo</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i don't wanna be your friend, i wanna kiss your lips</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title from the song 'I wanna be your Girlfriend' by Girls in Red.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dani is not having a good time.</p><p>She enjoys a night out as much as the next girl, but this club is really not her scene.  For one thing, she’d spent more on one drink than she usually does in a whole weekend.  For another, she’s not under-dressed, per se, but she can tell just by looking that most of the outfits in the room probably cost more than she makes in a month.</p><p>So, yeah.  Not her scene.  She doesn’t know what possessed her cousin to bring her here, or how she even heard about this place, or how she got them in, and once they’d gotten in, it took approximately 4.5 seconds for her cousin to leave her at the bar and disappear onto the dance floor.</p><p>Dani leans back against the bar, slowly sipping at her drink since she probably won’t be buying another one, and watches everyone else as they dance, grind, flirt and drink.  She tries not to seem too aloof, too uninterested.  It’s not that she’s <em> uncomfortable</em>, not really.  People are people, regardless of how much money they make, and no one here has looked down at her and scoffed at her presence.  She just…has no idea what she would say to any of them.  Despite living in the same city, she lives in a completely different world than these people.  The weather and the Yankees would be their only common ground.  </p><p>But, she determines to smile, to relax, to seem interested; returning curious looks, giving a few lingering gazes of her own.  She’s about to give in and buy a second drink when she hears a familiar voice filtering through the crowd, coming from down the bar.  Her eyebrows draw together in confusion, wondering who in the hell she could possibly know <em> here</em>, when she sees her, suddenly glad she’s leaning so heavily against the bar as her knees go weak.</p><p>Her blonde hair is done up, and Dani doesn’t think she’s ever seen it that way before.  Her makeup is heavier than she usually wears it, but it compliments her sparkly, silver sequined shirt which is flashing in a rainbow of colors beneath the lights of the club.  It hangs loose over tight, patented leather pants that hug toned legs and highlight all the right curves.  Dani has always known Ainsley Whitley was attractive, but seeing her like this is a <em> revelation</em>.  Dani can feel her cheeks flushing as she realizes she’s <em> definitely </em> checking out Bright’s little sister.  </p><p>Ainsley is with friends, laughing at a joke, caught up in conversation.  Dani has met the other Whitly heir in passing, and of course has seen her on TV.  Ainsley is easy to recognize, but Dani doubts the other woman would be able to pick her out of a crowd.  She turns back to the bar and flags down the bartender, suddenly <em> very </em> ready for that second drink.  “Jack and coke,” she orders, sliding her empty glass back to him.</p><p>“Make that two.  On me,” Ainsley cuts in, suddenly appearing at Dani’s side, smiling sweetly at the bartender.</p><p>Dani’s mouth drops open for a brief, embarrassing moment before she catches herself and snaps it shut.  Ainsley leans forward and crosses her bare arms on the bar before turning that pretty smile on Dani.</p><p>“It’s Dani, right?  Or do you prefer Detective Powell?” she asks, and <em> winks</em>.</p><p>“Dani is fine.  Hi.  Um, you didn’t have to buy my drink,” Dani says, completely wrong-footed by Ainsley’s…everything.  It must be a skill the siblings share—the ability to catch her off guard so thoroughly and crash straight through her usually calm and collected exterior.</p><p>“Oh, please, what’s a drink between friends,” Ainsley says, waving off her protests.  “Do you come here often?  I don’t think I’ve seen you before, but I haven’t been coming here long either.  You look great, by the way.”  Ainsley gives her a pointed once over, smile still in place as she meets Dani’s eyes once more.</p><p>“Thanks, so do you,” Dani responds, smiling at the compliment, and blushing a bit, too, as she returns it.  “It’s my first time here, actually.”</p><p>“Are you here alone?” Ainsley presses.  </p><p>“No, my cousin is here.  She’s dancing.”</p><p>Their drinks arrive and Dani snatches hers off the bar a little too fast to be smooth, taking several small sips in an attempt to buy herself some time to remember how to have a normal conversation.</p><p>“What about you, weren’t you with friends?” Dani asks, looking back to where she’d first seen Ainsley standing at the bar, where a different group of people are now standing.</p><p>“Oh yeah, there’s a few of us here.  I’m sure they’re around somewhere,” Ainsley replies airily, clearly unconcerned with the whereabouts of her friends.  She takes a slow sip of her own drink, eyeing Dani over the glass as she does, and Dani finds herself blushing even more.  She meets Ainsley’s gaze with a tilt of her head, a small, amused smile creeping over her lips as Ainsley continues to appraise her.</p><p>“Would you like to dance?” Ainsley asks suddenly, putting her glass back down on the bar and stepping away, towards the dance floor. </p><p>Dani nearly chokes on the sip she is taking as Ainsley raises one perfectly shaped eyebrow and waits for her response.  Ainsley hasn’t been subtle in her flirting, but <em> dancing? </em></p><p>“C’mon, it’ll be fun,” Ainsley insists, stepping in close to Dani and brushing her fingers lightly down her arm before wrapping them around Dani’s wrist and tugging playfully.</p><p>Dani takes an uncertain step forward and almost stumbles, her knees going weak once more when Ainsley entwines their fingers together and squeezes Dani’s hand.  It sends a shock up Dani’s arm that ends in her chest and steals her breath from her lungs.</p><p>They start to dance, and with each song Ainsley moves closer, her smile shifting from sweet to seductive, and when Ainsley leans in to kiss her, Dani is more than happy to return it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>